


Something New

by badwrongprincess



Series: King Harrow Week [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, King Harrow Week, KingHarrowWeek, Prompt Fic, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: A short little thing about Harrow, Sarai, and Callum.For King Harrow Week. Prompt: Family.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don't know a lot about Harrow and Sarai's relationship (and I haven't read any interviews or anything like that either) so this is mostly based off stuff from my own life. Can't wait to potentially learn more in season 2!

Harrow was usually a very confident man; he had to be, he had a country to rule after all. But today he was a bundle of nerves. He had been courting Sarai for a couple of months, things had been going well. There had been talk, of course, it was rare for a member of the royal family to romance a member of their army but Harrow didn't care.

 

He had fallen hard and fast.

 

There had also been talk because of the fact that Sarai had a young son, Callum. Harrow had yet to meet him, Sarai wanted to take things slow, she wanted to make sure their courtship would actually go somewhere before bringing her son into this.

 

He had understood completely, but now with their meeting so close he couldn't help his nervousness. Sarai had insisted that there was nothing for him to fret over.

 

The meeting had been a bit awkward at first. Callum was a shy and quiet kid. It must have been a lot for the young boy to take in, meeting his mother's boyfriend who also happened to be the king of the nation. But Harrow was determined to leave a good impression. He wanted them to be a part of his life.

 

He wanted them to build a family together.

 

After a while, things went more smoothly. Callum had opened up a bit after receiving a sketchbook from Harrow. They all had lunch together and went for a walk and it was good.

 

Harrow couldn't wait for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> The '&' symbol is used for like...non romantic/sexual relationships between characters right? It might not matter to some but it's an important distinction to me.


End file.
